Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for caulking a caulking member such as a caulking (swaging) nut or a caulking bolt to a metal plate.
Description of Related Art
As shown in Patent documents 1 and 2, conventionally, a caulking nut to be caulked and fixed to a metal plate has been known. The caulking nut is fixed to the metal plate by boring a hole by a punch in the metal plate and plastically flowing the metal in a periphery of the hole into a caulking recess portion. The caulking nut has an advantage in which it requires a cost lower than that for fixing the nut to a metal plate by welding. It also has an advantage that no welding heat and spatter are caused.